A Mages Choice and Last Gift to His people
by SavitarTheSurfingGod
Summary: This was written for a description entry for the original Avatar Arena on Gaia that took a life of it's own and wrote it's self. The mage gave a grim look down towards the teeming dark hoards preparing to do what he must to protect his people.
1. Chapter 1

The mage stepped lightly from the violently swirling vortex. From where I and my men sat astride our horses, we could just see the grim look upon his face. He looked to me and it was then I saw the fire burning behind his violet eyes. It twas fierce look that spoke of determination, resignation, and a will few could ever hope to achieve. He spoke then and even over the distance that stood before us I could here him as clearly as if he was standing by my side. His words echo in my head even now after all these years.

"Go, ride back to the castle take the Princess to safety, leave the town for it is surely lost by now. Ride down to the ocean cliffs there are many a cave there, hide there until reinforcements come." It was then that I noticed he made no mention of himself and called him on it. He gave me a dark smile and replied "Do not worry for me there comes a time when a man must choose his path, I have chosen mine this day." He looked then back to the hill "Go now quickly now, I will hold them off as long as I am able." I bowed my head then realizing his plan and turned my horse away, I called my men and we headed North as quickly as our horses could run. I turned my head back only once just in time to see that brave mage turn around, and face the hoard that massed along the hillsides. He raised his staff in a ring of light as the dark mass surged towards him. Then I could see the battle no more as we headed over the hillside. We never did find out what happened to the mage after that, all that could be found twas his staff broken in twain upon the charred barren ground, and the bodies of his foes littering the ground like a child's toys carelessly tossed aside. I visit that hillside where the mage made his last stand, I swear I can still hear his voice whispering his final words into the wind. There comes a time in a mans life where he must choose his path. I can only pray that when that time comes for me that I choose the right one even though I could never be as strong as that mage.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood upon the ledge the time to choose my path had come. The land is at war, and calls for all able arms to defend it. It has been many years since I have picked up a sword and do not know if I have it in me anymore. Looking back on those years I remember all the fighting and bloodshed and wonder if it was worth it, can I endure even more? If I do go I know that I won't be coming back the years have not been kind to me, and my body isn't the same as it was in my youth. I see a flash of light in the distance, inside my mind the face of the mage with no name flashes before my eyes. It's been over 20 years since that battle, it wasn't the last but it was one of the only ones that aren't just a blur of blood and death. I was a general then and yet still so naive. I thought that I had seen it all, but no I had seen nothing of the true horrors that war brings. Looking into the mirror now, I know what he had to have seen to have eyes like he did, and yet while my eyes are as jaded as his they do not show the same fire. I may have had it at one point, but no longer, now I am just tired. I hear laughter from behind me and see my granddaughter running up the ledge eyes the color of the sky and hair the color of spun gold, she looks just like her mother it hurts to look at her. I lost her mother 6 years ago to a raid, I wasn't even there to defend her the neighboring village had sent a missive for help to hunt down a wolf killing livestock and I had rode out that morning. The little one never even knew her mother she was only a week old when it happened, I thank every god I know that she wasn't killed as well. I hear more laughter and another child runs up over the hill after her, it's a boy only about as old as she is and yet I am frozen where I stand. I no longer stand on the small cliff overlooking my town, I now stand on that battle field and hear that mages last words again " Do not worry for me, there comes a time when a man must choose his path, I have chosen mine this day." "Papa are you coming supper is done," and suddenly I am back and staring down at my granddaughter who tugs at my hand in a bid to get my attention. I look around and the boy is gone as if he was never here, a boy with dark hair and violet eyes the same as the mages. I stand there for I don't know how long pale as a sheet, until I feel another tug on my hand. I look down at my granddaughter and see my daughters image over hers. I make a choice then for I can't bare to see another child die like my daughter had. That night I sharpen my old sword, saddle up my horse and head South for the castle, there is a war going on and I have chosen my path. If I was to look in a mirror then, I would have seen eyes that spoke of determination, resignation and a will few could ever hope to achieve. I never thought that I could ever be as strong as that mage and yet now my eyes while a different color have the same fire as the violet eyes I saw that day so many years ago.


End file.
